Persona: New Truth
by DeathOverLord
Summary: AU. Yagami setz a new student of Phoenix academy, academy for Persona user. Setz is the one to be the Wild Card and now must prepare for a big ordeal. Bad Summary. MASSIVE CROSSOVER. Accepting OC
1. OC Introduction

**Persona New Truth**

**Death: Hello, the name's DeathOverLord, a new fanfic author…., this is my First Fanfic. This Fanfic is an OC fanfic so I need Many OC. This story is at Phoenix Academy, school for Persona user. In This Academy, in this academy, the uniform can be modified. This is also a MASSIVE CROSSOVER.**

**This is my OC**

**Name: Yagami Setz **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Persona: Intial: Helel Ultimate: Lucifer**

**Arcana: Fool and Wild Card**

**Weapons: Kurikara a Katana and Desert Eagle a Revolver.**

**Appearance: Minato's (P3 Protagonist) Hair but Black. His eyes are Red. He is thin but a little Muscular. His Height is pretty tall. His Phoenix Academy Uniform is Like Yuu/Souji (P4 Protagonist) School uniform, but the y symbol is Change to Phoenix Academy Crest. His Weekend and Holiday Outfits are a Black T-Shirt with a Jet Black Unzipped Jacket, a Jet black Jeans and A Black Converse Shoes.**

**Personality: He is a Quiet and Cool person. In the Inside he is a caring person.**

**Background: Setz is adopted by Shin-Meiryuu Dojo. Setz real parents were killed by a criminal. He was saved by Javier and has been training how to use gun and revolver with Him. 2 years later he was training The Shin-Meiryuu Sword Style art and now mastering it. He Care everyone he know and always protecting them.**

**Death: That's my OC, Please help me by submitting OC except Death, Lover, Empress, Judgment, and Universe. Sorry for the bad english**


	2. Chapter 1: New Journey

**Persona: New Truth**

**Death: This is my first fanfic so please bear with it. My English are not good….**

**Setz: yeah….**

**Death: Well let's go to the story then.**

Chapter 1: New Journey

**10 Year Ago**

"Otou-san and Okaa-san where are you!" I said desperately. I walk at my home and see a mess everywhere.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

'What is that sound?' I walk to my living room and see Otou-san and Okaa-san is lying on the floor with many bloods.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san!" I scream

"HELP somebody HELP!" I scream for help. And then a black figure with a Grey wavy hair wearing black long sleeve shirt come. He also brought a revolver.

Seeing his Revolver I ask with a loud voice "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENT!"

"I am not" The Black Figure said

"Then Who Are You?" I ask him with a lower voice.

"The name's Javier, I was ask by The Shin-Meiryuu Dojo to capture somebody, The person I must capture I saw her coming to this house, so I ran after her. But when she saw your parent she killed them, I was gonna shot her but she shot me first." He Explain

"so you're not the bad guy" I said, I Run to my Parent and see that they already Dead.

"okaa-san, otou-san…." I said with low voice an shortly after that I cry.

"I'm sorry about your parent kid…." Javier said "Do you have any Relative?" Javier asks me.

"No, I don't have any family beside my parents" I told him.

"Ah..." Javier thinks about something and then he said "This maybe wrong but, do you want to learn how to use Revolver and Guns?" He ask with a weird face

I was VERY Shock that he ask me if I want to learn about gun.

"I don't want be weak… yeah, I want to learn how to use gun" I said confidently

"That's the spirit; By the way what's your name?"

"My Name is Yagami Setz"

**Present Time**

_Burn my Dread! _

My Alarm Clock Ringing

"Uh…." I wake up from my bed

My name's Setz, now I'm 16. Currently I'm living at The Shin-Meiryuu Dojo. After 2 Years Training with Javier, He sent me to this Dojo. The Owners of this Dojo adopted me, And then Javier disappear. I was left in this dojo. The owners is kind, he let me live in here; in exchange I must learn The Shin-Meiryuu Style Sword Art. Then I was Train for 5, 5 years in this dojo and become a Master the Shin-Meiryuu Sword Style, Weird Right? A 16 year old boy is a master swordman and knows how to use revolver.

"Setz, Come down here, your dad is calling" Master Shizuka , my 'mom' told me

"Wait a sec" I told her.

I wear a Black T-Shirt and my Jeans. And take my iPod, and go to the living room

"Good Morning" I said

"Morning" My Mom and Hikari my one year younger and very cute little sister Reply

"Setz, sit here" Master Saito my 'dad' told me to sit next to him

I sit next to him, "what are you going to say dad" I said

"Setz, I'm very proud of you. You were able to enter The Infamous Phoenix Academy"

Dad take something from the table, then give me a katana and a ….is that a gun?

"I'm going to give these to you, This Katana Is our Dojo most important Katana the Karakuri, and this ….weapon is from Javier, he said to give this to you when you old enough"

"This is His Revolver Desert Eagle Colt custom… Thank you dad" I said with a smile

"Be sure to keep these with you " Dad said with a VERY Scary face

"Ok" I said fearfully

**The Next Day**

"Two days more and I'm going to leave this place, I guess I should visit My Friends Houses"

I visit my entire friend and tell them that I'm going to Phoenix Academy (PA for Short), in my way back I saw a Monkeylike Human, and He is my Good Friend Saru Yoshii.

"Oi! Setz is that true that you are going to PA?" Saru Ask Loudly

"Yeah" I said simply

"How lucky you are man. PA has many Beautiful Girls, the teacher is hot too. They Also Have a Popular Rank"

"Popular Rank?"

"Popular rank is Rank that show how popular people are, knowing you, you're going to be in the first Place" Saru said with a annoying face

"What do you mean…?" I ask with a confuse face

"Look at you, you are perfect!" saru said with an angry tone

"…" I'm still confuse

"Whatever" saru said, saru look at the time in his watch

"It's already late I must go home, or my mom gonna kill me" Saru said

"'Kay" I said simply

**Two Days Later**

I already prepare my thing, I change my clothes and wear a white T-Shirt and a Long Sleeve Black jacket and a Jet Black Jeans.

As soon I go to the Train Station My Family is already there. I walk to them and see my mom crying.

"I'm So Proud of You" Mom said with tears falling down from her Eye and then Mom Hug me

"Onii-san, don't forget to contact us okay!" Hikari said

"Of Course"

After that I go to the train and put my thing and then turn on my iPod.

And My Journey Start now….

**Death: How about that?**

**Setz: Cool….**

**Death: Of Course! Setz Do The Disclaimer!**

**Setz: why me?**

**Death: if you won't I'm going to swap your appearance with Saru**

**Setz: DeathOverLord don't own anything except me and The Plot….. Happy?**

**Death: yes, Please RnR and still accepting OC **

**If you want your OC be Accept Give a Good, Creative, and Detail OC (Also Accepting Antagonst OC)**

**Otou-san: Father**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Onii-san: Big Brother**

**Note: In the prologue I said Setz is Cool and quite, that is true, but I also mention that setz a caring person. When Setz is with his family and Close Friends he doesn't act cool and quite**.

**The Crossover is: Magister negi magi, Hayate the Combat Butler, Haruhi Suzumiya, Naruto, Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke, Majikoi, Princess Lover, Mana-khemia, Ao no Excorcist(Weapon only), Fairy Tail, Rosario+Vampire, YugiOh! Series (Card and Game only), Sergeant Keroro, Death Note (As Antagonist) and maybe I add some more later. (if you don't know some CrossOver above just search with google, WARNING: Majikoi and Princess Lover is a Eroge, of course I won't use lemon scene in this story)**

**Death is out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Phoenix Academy

**Persona: New Truth**

**Death: Hello again Reader, my English bad right? Well other OC will be Present at Chapter 3**

**Setz: So my friends will come at chapter 3?**

**Death: yup, anyway setz do the disclaimer!**

**Setz: DeathOverLord does not own anything except the plot and me**

Chapter 2: Phoenix Academy

**Normal P.O.V**

_Attention Passenger we will soon arrive at the Station for Phoenix Academy, please Passenger that will be going to That Place Take your Belonging. _After Hearing that weird Announce Setz takes His Belonging and prepares to leave the Train.

After leaving The Station He See Phoenix Academy. Setz was surprise of the school; the school is like a city that has everything in it.

Setz Open the PA Guide Books, "This School have everything, There are: Stadium, Mall, Swimming Pool, Field, and FOUR Dorm, etc…. This school is like a city" Setz read the guide book. "Well I should go to my Dorm, The North Dorm" Setz said.

**Time Skip**

Searching The Entire City, I mean Academy, Setz finally found The North Dorm. "Finally" Setz said with a tired voice. "Well, at least I can explore the city"

It's already night, Setz Enter the dorm and found a girl with golden hair and Purple eyes in a Black Goth Lolita clothe holding a contract. "You're late; I've been waiting for you in a long time…" She said with a Smile. "Now please sign this contract" she hand me the contract and a pen.

Setz sign the contract, he give the contract to the girl. "You may run, but you can never hide" after saying that, the girl disappear. Shortly after that a voice is heard "who's There?" the Person said

**Setz P.O.V**

'_Is that a gun'_. I was about to shoot the person with this Revolver, but before I gonna take Desert Eagle, Another voice Appear "STOP!" the Voice command the person. After looking closely I Realize That Both of Them Are Girls, the person going to shoot me is a girl with pink color long hair and a white skin with a Big Breast and a Slender Body. Meanwhile the person that yelled is same like her but with Black Hair and a Bang.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Who are you….?" I said with Narrow eyes

"The Name's Kawakami Momoyo the Student Council President and this is Charlotte Hazelrink" The Black Hair Girl whose name is Kawakami Momoyo introduce

**Name: Kawakami Momoyo**

**Xover: Maji de watashi ni koi ni shinasai**

**Name: Charlotte Hazelrink**

**Xover: Princess Lover**

"Hi, I thought you were a Thief, and this gun is not real by the way" The Pink Haired Girl Charlotte Said

Setz quickly hide His Revolver and said "Nice to Meet You"

"What are you doing here? What you name? And why do you have a katana? Momoyo ask Setz

'She realized I brought a katana' Setz thinks. "My name's Yagami Setz, This is my Dorm, and I was told to always bring my katana..." Setz said with a straight face

"Oh, is that so… well you better sleep, tomorrow the first day of school." Momoyo told me. Momoyo then look at charlotte "Char, can you show him the way to his room?" Momoyo ask her

"Ok" She said cheerfully. "This way" Charlotte said. "Sure" Setz said with a smile that makes them blush. 'He's cute' charlotte and momoyo thinks.

**In Front of Setz Room**

As soon as they Arrived, Charlotte give Setz his Room Key "here's your room key" Said Charlotte. "Thanks" Setz Said.

"You better don't lose your key, or you never hear the end of it" Charlotte told him. "Okay, thanks Hazelrink-san" Setz Reply. "Just call me Charl" Charlotte told Him as soon Setz enter his Room.

**Setz P.O.V**

When I look at my room, I was surprise because this room is big. My Room Contain a Single Bed, A Wardrobe, A desk with a Computer in it, and a LED TV and many more, like a 5-star hotel.

"Wow, this room has a TV…" I said simply. After that I see a door when I open it, Inside the Door is a Very Luxurious Bathroom. "Wow" I said with big eyes. Shortly After That I Sleep in My Bed…

**First Day of School**

I wake up from my bed and change into my PA Winter Uniform. PA winter uniform is A White Shirt with a Black Jacket with a Phoenix Crest in it Left Chest and Jet Black Pants. Oh yeah PA let you modified your uniform. In My Case I only Make the Collar a little High. After Changing I grab my iPod and my Beats Earphones and Put it in my Bag.

_Knock! Knock!_

I open the door and see Momoyo and Charlotte. "Well, let's go to the Study building, we will show you the way to school" Charlotte Said. "Okay..." I said with a Smile, for some Reason they blush.

**At The Study Building | Normal P.O.V**

"Well, this is the place" Momoyo said. The Study Building is the place for student study. This Building has Many Class Room from class A to Z per Grade.

"Me and Momoyo is in Class 1-A, How about you?" Charlotte asks him. "I'm Also in Class 1-A" I said simply. "What a coincident" Charlotte said. "I don't think so" momoyo declare. "This School lists their student classes by Grades, and class A is The Best one" Momoyo Explained.' so, you're saying I'm also the best student…' Think Setz.

"Well let's go the Auditorium" Said Momoyo. 'Then why are we come here in the first place...' Setz think again.

**At the Auditorium **

The Auditorium is a VERY BIG auditorium. It Can Contains 2000 thousand People in it. After that I sit in the Boys first years Sit group.

The Headmaster then Come Out. "Hello Student's my name is Vayne Aurelius"

**Name: Vayne Aurelius**

**Xover: Mana-Khemia**

"Welcome to Phoenix Academy, PA for shorts. This School is for a Special People Like us, What I mean special is that we can Summon Persona." 'Persona?' "Many of you students don't know what a persona is, persona is a Form of human soul, We Use Persona to Defeats Shadow, I will demonstrate how you can summon a persona." Vayne step back and the he raised his arm and a card in blue aura appear, he Crush it with his hand and say "PERSONA" and then a Giant Black Cat with Red Eyes Appear above Him, The Cat size Is Twice Bigger than him. "This is my Persona, Suphler, He is A Supportive Persona." Vayne said and His Persona gone. "Beside Persona we also Train you in Three Division; Battle, Support, And Information." Vayne Explain. "But you don't have to worry about anything this school has everything you need, even a mall." Vayne Said Happily and make the whole Student Happy.

"This School Have 4 Dorm, First is The South; the dorm for not Promising Students, this dorm have not so promising facilities, The East; The Dorm for Average Students, This Dorm Have Standard Facilities, The West; For a Pretty Intelligence students, this Dorm is A High quality Dorm, and The North; For The Bests Students, This Dorm Have is The Best Dorm with Best quality." Vayne Explains. "And now I'm going to introduce The Teachers, this is-"

**Setz P.O.V**

'Wow' I grab my iPod and use my Earphones and hear a song. *poke* *poke* I look at my back and saw a person "hey, you're the person that walk with Momoyo-sama and Charlotte-sama right? He asks Me. "yeah" I answer with straight face. "You're so lucky man, walking with two of the Princesses of Phoenix Academy; do you know that they have relationship with somebody?" He Ask Again. "dunno, I've only met them yesterday..." I said simply. "YES! This means I have a chance to date one of them!" He said happily. "sssttt"

**Normal P.O.V | In 1-A Classroom**

"That was so long, but Vayne-sensei sure knows How to make a Welcome Speech" Momoyo said to Setz. Setz Look at her and say "yeah". Charlotte Join them, "hey, is this place too fancy?" said charlotte. "hmm… let me see… a Big Flat Screen rather a Blackboard, A Comfortable Chair and Desk, A Laptop rather than book, and A Mini Fridge with Free Foods and Drink on the bottom of our Desk… yeah, this class to Fancy." Momoyo Said with a weird tone. "What do you think Setz-kun" Charlotte asks Him. "To be honest, I don't care…" Setz Reply. Seeing his reaction Momoyo and Charl Just Sweat drop.

"Hayate!" a Young Girl with Blonde Twin Tail Hair Call his Butler. "What's the matter Master" Her Blue Haired Butler Reply her. "Let's try summoning our Perso-thing now!" She Said Enthusiastically. "OH, master is interested in The Society I should support you master, by the way It's Persona" The Butler Said. Setz Look at them and saw them Funny. The girl noticed Setz "Why are you looking at us" she said. "Nothing…." Setz said with a Smile. The Girl Blush "I-is that So, My Name's Sanzennin Nagi, This is my Butler Ayasaki Hayate. What Yours?" She Asks Setz . "My Name's Yagami Setz, nice to meet you" Setz said.

"Nice to Meet You to" The Butler Hayate said. Shortly after that, the Teacher come and introduces Himself. "My Name is Negi Springfield, I may 10 years old but I'm yours Homeroom Teacher." he Introduce.

**Name: Sanzennin Nagi**

**Xover: Hayate no Gotoku**

**Name: Ayasaku Hayate**

**Xover: Hayate no Gotoku**

**Name: Negi Springfield**

**Xover: Mahou sensei Negima**

'Wow, a ten year old teacher…' Setz thinks about Negi.

**After School at the Dorm**

Setz, Charl, and Momoyo come to the Dorm Lobby. "Hey" Setz Said. "What?" Momoyo said to Him. "How exactly we summon our Persona…." Momoyo and Charlotte realized that they still don't know how to summon persona. "Let's just Copy What Vayne-sensei do." Charlotte Said worriedly. Then Charlotte Decide to do what vayne-sensei do, but nothing happened. "Nothing come…"

"I'm Going to sleep" Setz said and walk to his room. Shortly after he comes to his room he quickly sleeps.

**In Setz Dream**

Setz open his eyes and then saw A Velvet Library, instead his room.

"Hello, you must be the New Guest" an Old man with Long Nose said. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance" the long nose man called Igor Said. "This is my assistant Cecilia, She and I will help you with your journey" He continues and points his finger at a Blonde and wavy Haired woman that has golden eyes.

"Hello, my Name is Cecilia; I will be the one who keep your Persona compendium" She said

"Is that so….but, why are you helping me….." Setz Said. "Because you signed the contract." Igor said and shows setz the contract. 'that contract is the one that girl gave me…." Setz thinks quietly

"well it's time you wake up, time passes in your world…." Igor said "Oh, I almost forgot, here take this." He gave me a key. "That key is a key that allowed you to enter this room.

After that I close my eyes, and wake up at my room.

**Death: Chapter 2 is done; Chapter 3 cannot be made unless I got some OC**

**Setz: Your Xover mostly from game huh...**

**Death: in This Chapter yes… **

**Death: I'm bad at description; PA Winter Uniform for Setz is like Persona 4 Protagonist (Souji/Yuu) School Uniform Just Change the Y Symbol to Phoenix Crest, the Normal for boy is like Gekkoukan high School winter uniform, but the Gekkoukan Emblem become Phoenix Crest, For the Girls Just Change The Pants of The Boys to Short Skirts. For Charlotte and Momoyo image just search from Google. **

**Sensei: Teacher**


	4. Chapter 3: Thou art i

**Persona: New Truth**

**Death: This is probably my longest chapter.**

**Setz: Don't worry…**

**Death: Here's the Chapter… By the way, I decided to make **_**Given Name **_**first, then **_**Family Name**_**.**

**Disclaimer: DeathOverLord doesn't own anything, except the plot and Setz.**

_Chapter 3: Thou art I_

**Normal P.O.V | Morning**

_RING RING RING. _Setz wakes up and stops the ringing clock. He stands up from his bed, and finds a key in his hand.

'_So, that dream was real..._' Setz thinks to himself. After that, he puts on his uniform, and gets ready for his second day of school.

He checks his phone and gets a message from Charlotte. "Setz-kun, Momoyo and I must go to school first because of some matter. Sorry." After reading the message he goes to his school.

**On His Way to the High School Study Building**

Setz walks to the Study Building and accidently bumps into some girl who's carrying a book. It appears she's wearing a normal Middle School PA uniform.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see you." Setz apologizes to her.

"It's okay." She starts, "My name is Naomi Tachibana, I'm from Class 2-A in PA Middle School." She continues.

"I'm Setz." He replied simply. Naomi looks at her watch and she seems to look panicked a little.

"I'm sorry… I must go to the Middle School Study Building." Naomi said and she quickly runs to the Middle School Study Building.

**In Class 1-A**

Setz walks into his class and after that, sits in his chair.

"Setz-kun!" Someone called him. Setz looked at the door and saw Charlotte and Momoyo standing there.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind at the dorm." Charlotte told Setz.

"It's alright; Setz already forgives us, right Setz?" Momoyo said.

"Right." Setz replied.

"Well, we should get back to our seats or rumors will start." Momoyo told both Charlotte and Setz. Setz heard some voices from his classmates. Some along the lines of, "He's so lucky!" or "That boy is hot _and_ cute!"

_RING RING_

The school bell rung. Then Vayne-Sensei walks into the class. "Good morning students, today we'll only be talking about our _Personas_. If all of you are wondering when we'll be learning about normal subjects, they're only discussed on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. As for the Persona subject, it will be taught on Monday and Friday." Vayne-sensei explains.

"Today we will study Persona Basics. To summon a persona, you must be very focus to bring out your soul. Persona is a power we use to defeat Shadows. Shadows are manifestations of someone's dark soul." Vayne Explained. "And that's the very basic of Persona." After that, he took some pictures off his desk, and showed the class the pictures. The pictures were of Tarot cards. "These pictures are known as _Arcana_. Arcana is a group name that divides personas. There are 23 Major Arcanas, and every person has a different one inside them. Arcana are major factors to summon a persona; the Arcana effects the Persona's power, appearance, magic, and physical attacks." He further explained.

He then shows three example pictures of Arcana. "Judgment, World, and Universe are special Arcana, they can only be attained by Wild Cards…" Vayne explained to the students.

One of the student then raised their hand and asked Vayne, "My name's Haruhi Suzumiya; What is Wild Cards?"

Then another student also spoke, "Yeah, what is Wild Cards; the name's Fuyuki Hinata by the way." The other students join in.

**Name: Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Xover: Haruhi Suzumiya Series**

**Name: Fuyuki Hinata**

**Xover: Sergeant keroro**

Vayne then took a deep breath and said, "Wild Cards are a special Arcana that allows the persona user to use every Arcana. Some people think Wild Cards are the elite among elite; that is true because Wild Cards can use more than 1 Persona, and if they master it, they can change their Personas at will. Well now Wild Cards are hard to find."

Nagi then speaks, "Is there any way we can become a Wild Card?" She asks bluntly.

"That's an interesting question, Sanzeninn-san!" Vayne said. "To become a Wild Card, one must sign the contract to the Velvet Room, and meet Igor, the servant of Philemon." Vayne explains with a serious face.

After hearing that, Setz is thinking about something, '_I already signed the contract…. And met Igor… Does that make me a wild card...?'_ He thinks about this matter.

_RING RING_

The lesson ended. "Well that's it for today's lessons, after the recess, please come to the Battle Arena." Vayne-sensei told the students.

**In The Canteen**

Setz buys a sandwich and a cappuccino. After that, he sits down with Charlotte and Momoyo.

"Ne... Setz, what do you think my Arcana is?" Momoyo asks Setz. Setz looks at her and take sip of his cappuccino.

"I think Empress or Strength…." He said bluntly.

"What about me?" Charlotte asks Him. Setz looks at her and sees her eyes are sparkling.

"Maybe a Lover or Priestess" He said simply.

Shortly after that, a boy with brown hair and wearing a fedora comes to their table. "Mind if I sit here?" He asks.

"Sure!" Momoyo said. "What's your name?"

"The name's Jonnahthan Hallow, a 2nd year, my title's_ Divine Wind_." He answers.

"What's a…. _title_?" Setz asks Johnnathan.

"A title is a name given to you by the Chairman depending on your Persona." He answers. "Are you bothered by my grey eyes?" Johnnathan asks them.

"Nope." Momoyo and Charlotte said at the same time.

"I'm not. If It doesn't bother you that my eyes are red." Setz said and shows them his eyes.

"Hahaha! You guys sure are weird." Jonnathan said happily.

_RING RING_

The recess ended.

**At The Battle Arena**

The Battle Arena is a place where PA students train to fight and use their Personas.

All of the students of PA academy—from First year, Middle school to Third Year, High school—are there. There were some people with expensive clothes watching too; it seemed they wanted to see their child's Persona. If you counted everybody in there, there were more than 1000 students.

"Wow… So many students and all of them are persona-users, then it's true that many rich people are Persona –users!" Momoyo said with sparkling eyes.

Setz looks at the crowd and found Johnnathan and Naomi in there. _'….What a crowd….'_ He thinks to himself.

Then every teacher of PA Academy comes out. "Good afternoon, all of you have been called here to be analyzed on what your Arcana, Persona, and Rank are. Now, I'm going to use my persona Sulpher to analyze all of you, and each of you will be called to the front to be checked, so please be patient." One of the teachers said.

The Battle Arena is a VERY LARGE place, so all of the students can still have space and air to breathe. After waiting many hours, finally it's 1-A High School Classes' turn. It seems for some reason this class was the last one.

"[No. #38, Charlotte Hazelrink, Please come to the front.]" It was Charlotte's turn. "Oh! It's Charlotte-Hime's turn!" Many students said that; it seems that Charlotte is very popular.

Charlotte goes to the front. "Hazelrink-san, focus and try to imagine a card in your hands, and after that, crush that card" The teachers explained how to do it.

Charlotte imagines a card in her hand and the card appears in blue flames. She crushes the card and screams, "PERSONA!" After that, a womanly figure with blonde hair and a very revealing outfit appears. It seems she has two horns.

_I Am Thou, Thou Art I. My Name is __**Ishtar**_**. Ishtar **returned to Charlotte after that. "Good Work Hazelrink-san, now please go to Suphler, Vayne-Sensei Persona."

Charlotte walks to the crow. And the crow gives her data.

"[Charlotte Hazelrink's Arcana: Lover, Persona: Ishtar, Persona Type: Supportive and Offensive. Title: Harmonious Light... Rank: A]" The Crow said to her. Charlotte comes back to us. "I was worried about my Persona…" She said with smile.

"[No. #39, Momoyo Kawakami, Please come to the front.]" It was Momoyo's turn. Momoyo's result is [Momoyo Kawakami, Arcana: Empress, Persona: Izanami, Persona Type: Offensive, Title: Dark Ice. Rank: S]

"[No. #40, Setz Yagami, Please come to the front.]" It was the last number, and Setz's Turn.

Setz walks to the front. "Yagami-san, focus and try to imagine a card in your hand, and after that, crush that card" The Teacher explained again.

Setz imagines the card then the girl in the dorm that he met appeared in his mind. The card in his hand appeared, but with an enormous blue flame. "Per-so-na." He crushed the card and an angelic figure with 6 Wings and long blonde hair appeared.

_I Am Thou, Thou art I. My name is __**Helel**__. I will help thou in thou journey. _**Helel **returned to its master.

"That was splendid, now please go to Suphler." The teacher said. Setz just nodded at him.

Setz walks to Vayne and Suphler analyzed him.

"[Setz Yagami, Arcana: Fool, Persona: Helel, Persona Type: Offensive and Supportive, Title: Death Bringer. Rank: EX]"

"Good work, Yagami-san, please go back to you place now." The teacher told Setz after he read Setz's information. Setz just nodded at him.

"That was cool, Setz-kun, your Persona is an Angel!" Charlotte said to him. "But, why is your title _Death Bringer_?" Momoyo joins them.

"Don't know…"

Then in the crowd a 2nd year student comes to them. "Hey, nice work out there!" The 2nd year student turns out to be Johnnathan.

"Thanks." Setz replied simply.

"_Attention, from today on you can take a mission from the Bulletin Board. A Mission may give you a reward such as: Money, Items, or Weapons. Missions will be divided by Class. There is F-class, E-class, D-class, C-class, B-Class, A-class, and S-class. You can take a Mission individually or as a team. Well that's all. You may now take a mission." The_ teacher announced.

"Let's take a mission!" Momoyo said spiritedly.

"But, I think all of you must form a team first, because it's your first mission." Johnnathan told us.

"Sure, let's make a team, Me, Setz, Charl and you can be a team!" Momoyo declared.

"Okay." Charl and Setz said.

"Count me in then!" Johnnathan said.

Then after that we go the Bulletin Board. The Bulletin Board is not a Board; rather it's a touch-screen big screen.

"Well, let's see what mission is available." Charlotte said. She explored the Bulletin Board, she first found an S-Class Mission, but it turned out that one must get a certificate from the Teacher or Chairman to undergo it. "Aw, what a disappointment." Charl said.

"Why don't we do a B-Class mission first?" Jonnathan offered.

"Sure, better than nothing." Momoyo said as she rolled her eyes.

"What about our Team Name?" Charl asked Momoyo. Momoyo thinks for a while then comes up with an idea.

"How about _'The Bringer'_?" She said. All of them nod at Momoyo. "Then it's decided, our team name is _The Bringer_!" Momoyo Declared.

**Setz P.O.V**

"_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana." _**(YosukeHanamura: I went ahead, and found the actual message. You're welcome~ xD)**

A voice echoed in my mind. _'What was that…?'_ I think to myself. '_I better ask Igor… But how do I go to the velvet room…"_

Momoyo decided to take a Shadow Extermination Mission. "This mission looks promising; well, let's prepare for our thing, and meet again in the Old School Building." Momoyo told us. I just nod at her.

**In Setz Room**

I decided to take my Kurikara and My Desert Eagle Colt Custom. I put my Katana on my left side and my Revolver in the gun holster on my other side. I walk to my door and decided to use The Velvet key on my door.

**Velvet Room**

"Welcome." Cecilia greeted me.

"Is there anything you want?" Igor said with his creepy smile.

"I wanted to ask, what are 'Social Links'?" I asked the long-nosed man.

"So, you already got a Social Link…" He said and then smiles again. "Social Links are a bond between you and someone or something else. The more you build and strengthen, the stronger your personas become. "

"I see." I said simply. "Is there any way I can enter this place other than in my room?" I ask him.

"Recently, we just established a door in the Mall." Igor answers me.

"I see." After talking to Igor, I leave the Velvet Room.

**In Front of the Old School Building | Normal P.O.V**

Charlotte, Momoyo, and Johnnathan were already there. Charlotte brings a Rapier, Momoyo only uses Gloves, and Johnnathan brought a Scythe.

"Where is Setz anyway?" Momoyo asked. "He probably has something to do first."

Shortly after that, Setz walks over to them. "I'm sorry." Setz said quickly.

"It's okay, now let's enter the building!" Momoyo said.

**In the Old School Building**

The old school building is a very creepy place; there are many spider webs and destroyed things.

"What a creepy place…" Charl said. They walk into the hall and found 4 ball-like creatures that float and have a tongue. "A shadow!" Johnnathan said.

Setz takes out his Kurikara, Charlotte takes out her Rapier, Momoyo and Johnnathan are already in a fighting stance.

Momoyo charged at the shadow first and punched it very hard; she then quickly kicks the shadow with her feet. Johnnathan joins Momoyo and stabs the 2nd Shadow with his spear. Momoyo then summons her Persona.

"**Izanami**!" She shouted.** Izanami **then uses a Bufu spell on the shadow and slashes the 1st shadow, making it disappear. Johnnathan summons his persona.

"**Blue Dragon**!" He shouted. Then a blue dragon with different colored orbs around it appears. The Dragon uses Garu on the shadow, sending it into _Weak _status; Johnnathan quickly attacks the weakened shadow with his spear.

The 3rd Shadow charged at Setz. Setz slashes the incoming shadow with his Katana and a card appears in front of him. He quickly slashes it with his katana.

"Persona!" He shouted. **Helel** appeared and used Megido on the shadow, making it disappear. The last Shadow charged at Charlotte. Charlotte then summons her persona.

"**Ishtar**!" She shouted. **Ishtar** appears and uses Zio on the last shadow, making it disappear.

"Wow, that was great!" Charlotte said.

"Well, all of you are good fighters, that's for sure." Johnnathan said to them. "By the way, Setz, why can you use an Almighty attack?" He asks Setz.

"I don't know…" Setz replied.

"What's an Almighty attack?" Charlotte asks Johnnathan. "

Almighty attacks are attacks that cannot be blocked or adsorbed… It's said to be one of the strongest attacks…" Johnnathan said.

"Oh…"

"Well, let's search the shadows." Momoyo said. Setz and Charlotte nod. After Ssarching the entire Old School Building, and fighting some Shadows, they found a big door that looked suspicious.

"Let's enter this door." Johnnathan offered.

They enter the door and found a big shadow with a mask with an 'I' symbol on it, and many hands.

"What is that?" Charlotte asked. The shadow is holding a girl in one of its many hands.

"That's Naomi Tachibana from Middle School!" Momoyo shouted. "We must rescue her, no matter what happens!" All of _The Bringer_ members charged at the big shadow. Setz slashes the Shadow with the Shin-Meiryuu sword style. It hurts the shadow, and sends it into a rage. While Setz slashes at the Shadow, Charlotte, Momoyo, and Johnnathan already saved Naomi.

"Thank you!" Naomi said to them.

"Hold the thanks for later; we have some Shadows to destroy." Momoyo said.

"Let me help!" Naomi said.

"Okay."

A card then appears in front of Naomi; she crushes it. "**Phoenix**!" A large, elegant bird covered in red and purple-like flames appears in front of her. The Birds use Agilao on the Shadow and makes the shadow angrier.

**In Setz's Mind**

Setz found himself in the Velvet Room. In front of him there is Igor and his assistant, "Do not be frightened, you're still alive. I have something to tell you." Igor said to him.

"What, I need to save my friends quickly!"

"What I'm going to tell you is that you are the new Wild Card, the one who has infinite possibilities. Use that power to assist you in your journey." said Igor. He then smirked and kicked Setz out from the room.

**Reality**

A card appears in front of him and Setz crushes it. "**Jack Frost**!" a Snowman-like figure then appears in front of Setz. The Snowman uses Bufula, making it frozen for while.

"How come he gets to summon another persona, don't tell me he's the Wild Card?" Johnnathan said. It appears Naomi, Momoyo, and Charlotte were in awe that Setz can summon other persona.

Setz takes out his Revolver and shoots it, leaving it a little more hurt. But the Shadow was rampaging towards him.

Setz then slashed the shadow with his Katana and created a big wound on the Shadow. "Charl, Momoyo, Naomi, Johnnathan! Destroy the Shadow's hands!" Setz commanded them.

"Roger that!"

"OK!"

"Sure."

Char then summoned her persona and used Zio on the shadow, and then Momoyo and Johnnathan followed up on Charl's attack. The Shadow got hit by the powerful attack and screamed.

Naomi then uses another Agilao on the Shadow's hand and that destroys it.

Setz then summons 2 Cards in both his hands. "**Helel! Jack Forst! *Light of Nilfheim!**" Setz shouts and performed a fusion spell on the shadow.

"_Argghhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" The shadow cried and then disappeared.

"That was one tough battle; I thought I was a goner…" Johnnathan said.

"Yeah." Naomi agreed.

"And we still need an explanation from someone." Momoyo said. All of them then looked at Setz.

"What?"

"What kind of spell was that, you just summoned two personas and made them fuse their attack!"

"I have no idea." Setz replied.

"We can think about it later, I'm dead tired." Johnnathan told them. They all nod and decide to go back to their own dorms."

**Death: Finally made it. To be honest, I don't have any motivation to make this story go on, 'cuz my grammar is terrible. But YosukeHanamura offered to become my Beta Reader, and I decided to make the story go on.**

***Light of Nilfeim: A fusion spell from Helel and Jack Frost that summons a blue light from the sky and freezes everything.**

**Submitted OCs So Far:**

_Johnnathan Hallow (Moon) by Phil The Persona Guy_

_Naomi Tachibana (Sun) by Happy-the-nekomander_

_Ren Tachibana (Hanged Man) by Happy-the-nekomander_

_Sakura Ayasawa (Devil) by YosukeHanamura_

Beta read by _YosukeHanamura_


End file.
